remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
La leyenda de las Momias
'La leyenda de las Momias '(also known as La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato) is a 2014 Mexican animated horror adventure comedy film produced by Ánima Estudios and distributed by Videocine. Third installment of the Leyendas film saga, following Nahuala and Llorona, the story is a fictional take on the origin of the mummies, mainly those of the Guanajuato origin. The film features the voices of Benny Emmanuel, Eduardo España, Mayté Cordero, Rafael Inclán, Andrés Cuturier, and Ale Müller. It was released in theaters and in 4DX on October 30, 2014 in Mexico, becoming the first Mexican film to be released in the format. The film was released on digital platforms in the United States through Pantaya, a Latin-focused digital film distributor. Plot In the town of Guanajuato in the year 1810, two years after the events of the first film, Miners, led by Don. The film follows the adventures of Leo San Juan, Don Andrés, Teodora and El Alebrije, where they travel to Guanajuato to rescue their friend, Xochitl, and to try to stop the mummies, awaken inexplicably by Rosseau. Voice Cast * Benny Emmanuel as Leo San Juan * Andrés Couturier as Don Andrés and Rosseau * Mayté Cordero as Teodora * Rafael Inclán as Alebrije * Eduardo España as Evaristo * Ale Müller as Valentina-Luis Development The development of the film took place for three years with the work of 200 people. The film was produced without the support of the Mexican government, due to not being approved, and the filmmakers had to rely on the support of the state government of Guanajuato, according to producer and Ánima CEO Fernando de Fuentes. "We were not approved at the time..., but we have the support of Guanajuato, who gave us something. Ánima Estudios had to invest in this much more than in other films, but undoubtedly the stimuli were important to reach with what we do today. Director Alberto Rodríguez detailed the challenges of the development course of the film, mainly focused on recapturing the spirit of the saga's characters and shaping up the franchise. "There were many challenges, a lot of effort and we believe that we are a benchmark in animation and we were forced to break our own standards, as it is difficult to maintain the characters and give them an arc of action for three installments, but we did it," said Rodríguez. "The movies and characters are already owned by Ánima Estudios and it has been very difficult, because creating a franchise in a country used to receiving them and not creating them is complicated, but we knew we had to do it," said Fernando de Fuentes. The film's production was doubted since it took place during the time of the Mexican cinema's decline. ...it was a time when everyone was fleeing from the national cinema. But everything has changed and today people see Mexican cinema, because it makes very good products and that is what we want to continue doing," said Fernando de Fuentes. Benny Emmanuel, who plays the protagonist Leo San Juan, also shared his experience, saying that it is his first, not only being in the franchise, but also his first animation role. "It was...the first time I participated in this saga, and actually this is my first thing in dubbing and playing 'Leo' was very nice and the director helped me a lot but it was very funny," said Emmanuel. Casting The film features the voices of famous Mexican talents, such as Benny Emmanuel (known for his role in La CQ), Alejandra Muller (also from La CQ), and Eduardo España. While the development course was very challenging to the filmmakers, Rodríguez stated that he was very happy working with the actors involved. Eduardo España, who plays Evaristo, shared his story of working in the film. "I always believe in the actor-director communication and there has to be willingness and openness, but we did very good chemistry with 'El Chino' (director Alberto's nickname) because it gives you a very fatherly negotiation in addition to taking into account of good taste and fun, and let's you flow," he said. Animation The film was produced with flash animation. Soundtrack Two soundtrack albums were released simultaneously for La leyenda de las Momias, each of them aimed towards a different target audience. While the other two accompanying records, "Alebrije's Greatest Tunes", the official La leyenda de las Momias soundtrack contained the actual songs from the film and it was hosted by Alebrije, and the reggae-themed "Evaristo's Reggae Hits" was hosted by Evaristo. The only characters who starred in all five animated feature films as well as co-hosts in all two soundtrack albums were Leo San Juan and Teodora. Alebrije's Greatest Tunes: Songs from La leyenda de las Momias * Released: July 6, 2018 * Genre: Pop, Latin pop, R&B, Europop, Funk-pop, Electropop, Synth-pop and Soul * Label: Capitol Records/Saban Records * Songwriters: Luis Rodríguez, Erika Ender, Ramón Ayala, Adam Levine, Belcalis Almanzar, Brittany Talia Hazzard, Jason Evigan * Producers: Ron Kenan, Mauricio Rengifo, Andrés Torres, Henry "Cirkut" Walter, Jason Evigan, Cory Rooney, Dan Shea, Rodney Jerkins, Holger Lagerfeldt, Joshua "Ammo" Coleman, George Michael, Jeff Bhasker, Kyle Trewartha, Michael Trewartha, Stargate, Benny Blanco and Frank Dukes Track listing # Despacito - Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee # Girls Like You - Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B # When I Dream at Night - Marc Anthony # Dame (Touch Me) - Jennifer Lopez (duet with Chayanne) # Romeo & Juliet - S.O.A.P. # Sugar - Maroon 5 # Careless Whisper - George Michael # Just Give Me a Reason - Pink featuring Nate Ruess # Starving (Saban Version) - Hailee Steinfeld featuring Grey and Zedd # Same Old Love (Saban Version) - Selena Gomez # Havana (Saban Version) - Camila Cabello Evaristo's Reggae Hits: More Songs from La leyenda de las Momias * Released: July 6, 2018 * Genre: Reggae * Label: Island Records/Saban Records * Producer: Track listing (Disc One) # This Is Reggae Music - Zap Pow # Culture United - Damian Marley featuring X-Clan # Line Up - Johnny Osbourne # Material Man - Gregory Isaacs # Everything I Do - Eljai # Jah Soljah - Rocker T # My Boy Lollipop - Millie Small # Milk and Honey - Hollie Cook # Reggae Got Soul - 311 # Tomorrow's Another Day - Collie Buddz # Rockabye - Anne-Marie featuring Sean Paul and Clean Bandit # Dash Wata - Raging Fyah # Life We Live - Jah Cure # Ganja Delivery - Military Man # Crazy - Shaggy featuring Damian Marley and Chioma # Jah Is In It - Christopher Martin # Affection - United Flavour Track listing (Disc Two) # Hotter Fire Blaze - Osagyefo # Give It To Her (Xochitl's Theme) - Tanto Metro & Devonte # Love Me Always - Brian & Tony Gold # Only a Fool - Luciano # Bring Me Your Cup - UB40 # Piece of the Pie - Jimmy Cliff # Two Sevens Clash (2003 Version) - Anthony B featuring Culture # Dude (Remix) - Beenie Man featuring Ms. Thing and Shawwna # God Bless - Shabba Ranks # Real Story - Alborosie # Island Lover - Shaggy # Tell Me Why - Tarrus Riley # Give Jah Glory - Freddie McGregor # So Proud - Ras Shiloh # Trod A Long - Mikey Spice # Revolution - Shaggy featuring Dennis Brown # Pam Pam (Bonus Track) - Wisin & Yandel Release The film was released theatrically in theaters and the motion-enhanced 4DX format on October 30, 2014 in Mexico at around 1,000 locations nationwide. It later had it's United States premiere at The 22nd Annual San Diego Latino Film Festival on March 15, 2015. Sequel The fourth installment of the Leyendas franchise, titled La Leyenda del Chupacabras, was released in the United States on October 14, 2016, followed by a Mexico release on October 21, 2016.